There's Just Some Major Issues
by altoclefislife
Summary: (Sequel to "There's Just One "Minor" Issue) Mr. Davenport brings the Elite Force back with a new member due to an unexplained rash of crimes. But, what connection does the perpetrator have with the Elite Force? Well, Lee and Chase. The members must figure out who this is and defeat him. But, what happens when it is learned that he is related to someone on the team?
1. Prologue

**There's Just Some Major Issues**

 **Prologue**

 _ **A/N: This is the sequel to "There's Just One "Minor" Issue", which only featured the Lab Rats characters and two OCs. If you haven't read that one, please read it before reading this one or it won't make much sense...**_

 _ **Chase's Video Journals #9**_

I smiled, proud as I watched my half-sister graduate.

We all sat in _Yale's_ large basketball facility, as we waited for Baylee Adalyn Davenport to get called up.

"Bradbury, Adeline."

She went up and accepted her diploma. However, we would have to wait much longer, as Baylee "Lee" would have to deliver a speech, as she was bionic, and an valedictorian.

Slowly, each student got called up and accepted his or her diploma. Then, we got down to the last recipient of the diplomas.

"Zeilder, Xander."

I saw a small smile appear on Mr. Davenport's face as Xander walked off the stage. _Yale's_ president stepped out to end this portion of the graduation and begin the next.

"And with that final product of hard work, we bring up our valedictorian, Baylee, or Lee Adalyn Davenport. Now, you may recognize that name from the news. You see, this wonderful person has saved people, with other people of her kind. As in, the bionic superhuman kind. She also performed well in her studies and now has a degree in meteorological sciences and songwriting. May I bring to the stage, Baylee "Lee" Adalyn Davenport." The president clapped and moved away from the podium to allow Lee to deliver her speech.

This really stressed her out. She spent hours away from us, just perfecting it. Editing was something she was incredibly concerned about. But, I know she had just created the best speech anyone in here will have ever heard.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you, thank you. Now, out of all of the places I thought I would be after I left the bionic academy, this was a place I never thought of."

She looked around.

"But, I'm ecstatic to be up here, with intelligent people and impeccable educators to guide me through this insane thing called life."

A pause.

"College was one of the best things that ever happened to me. When I got in, I couldn't believe it.

"My whole life was spent on a farm in Alabama, the adopted child out of five other conceived children. Along with being the youngest and the fact that I was bionic and didn't know it at the time made life incredibly hard.

"They were the best adoptive family a girl could ask for. Well, until they found out that I was bionic. Then I ran to the bionic academy, where I met Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo (Dooley) Davenport. All siblings, of course.

"They were all amazing to me and helped me figure out my bionics. After all was said and done and we were to be placed into groups to defend the world in secret, I wanted to do something else. I wanted to be normal again since I had learned to use and control my bionics correctly.

"I applied to _Yale,_ and got in through some contest. I was lucky, as I had no money. But, just several weeks into my final year here, the government discovered us bionic superhumans and figured that we were threats.

"I went back to help Chase, and learned that he was my older half-brother. Our mother both lost us to the same guy. He took us away from her, just days, or even hours, after we were born to implant us with bionics.

"Now that I have this wonderful family to support me and a family that I can and will gladly support, I can live at peace.

"Thank you all for the support during my studies here and my friends that accepted me back, even though I was different. Thank you to the family I didn't know I had and thank you to my older brother, Chase Davenport, for, well, everything."

Lee smiled as she stepped away from the podium and the president walked back over to present her with her diplomas.

"Baylee Adalyn Davenport, you have rightfully earned your degree in songwriting, and you degree in meteorological sciences. In fact, we are so proud of your accomplishments, we have decided that, you have put in enough work and time to award these to you in the form of doctorate degrees."

The crowd erupted in clapping and cheers. Lee beamed and took the diplomas. Then, everyone went outside to watch the graduates throw their caps into the air and find their families.

After the graduates had located their caps, we managed to find Lee. I gave her a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." I said, pulling away from my sister.

"We're all proud of you, Lee." Mr. Davenport said.

"Yeah." Bree said. "You're like the sister I never had."

"Bree, you have a sister." Leo said.

"Yeah I know." She said. "But I can' do much with Naomi yet."

We all walked to the car and Mr. Davenport announced that he had a important mission for the us.

"Bree, Chase and Lee. I am putting the Elite Force back together for another mission." Mr. Davenport said.

 _ **A/N: Sorry if the speech was excessive. I don't know much about college, other than the fact that I can't wait for it! I also don't know how Yale works, or if they even give out the degrees mentioned. I'm just going to act like they do.**_

 _ **See you for the next chapter!**_

 _ **~ Alto**_


	2. Chapter 1

**There's Just Some "Major" Issues**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Chase's Video Journals #9**_

As Mr. Davenport, Bree, Lee and I walked up to the penthouse just two days after Lee's graduation, I couldn't help but remember everything that happened here just a year ago.

We reunited with Skylar, Oliver and Kaz, I got a girlfriend that lasted for three hours, and this is the place we defeated the shape-shifters once and for all.

As you don't know how we defeated the shape-shifters, I have decided to tell you how we destroyed them.

 _Flashback To A Year Ago..._

Bree and I looked at the night sky.

After the attack on Centium City, they vanished without a trace. After what Reese did to Douglas and I, we all decided that the next time we saw them would be the last time.

Bree comforted me and rebuilt what little confidence I had. Skylar, Oliver and Kaz threw me a birthday party (since they all forgot on the day of and I didn't mention it). Mr. Davenport checked in every day to see how I was doing.

It was the best few weeks of my life.

They could have shunned me, after what happened with Reese, but they didn't, and for that, I'm lucky.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Bree asked me.

I looked around. "We will, if its the last thing we do."

Bree nodded. "I'd better get to bed."

I nodded. "Me too."

Soon, we were all asleep, not a care in the world. Until, I heard a crash in the living room.

I cracked an eye open and stepped out of my capsule. Oliver and Kaz were still sleeping. After some, er, complications, I managed to get the two heavy sleepers up and met Bree and Skylar in the hallway.

"What was that?" Bree asked.

"It sounded like glass. For all we know, it's the shape-shifters." Skylar said.

"But, didn't Chase put that special glass up?" Oliver reasoned.

"Yeah, I did." I said. "Maybe I missed a pane."

"Great, just great." Kaz whispered.

I scowled at Kaz (Which he didn't notice, by the way) before we proceeded down the stairs to see the shape-shifters, standing on the balcony.

We all got into battle stances.

"Come to be finished off?" Oliver said.

The shape-shifters rolled their eyes before Skylar hit them with some kind of energy blast.

I activated my laser bo.

Bree, her proton ring,

Kaz, his pryokinesis,

And Oliver, his cryoblast.

Oliver and Kaz got Roman, Skylar got Riker and Bree and I ended up with Reese.

Great, just great.

"So," she said. "How's your depression?"

I looked to Bree, who nodded at me and I nodded back. I got into a battle stance and Bree glared at Reese and threw a proton ring at her.

She turned into her black swarm and expertly avoided the ring. After that occurred, I did a backflip over the couch and hit her with my laser bo.

She fell backward and hit the ground. I stood over her, my bo gleaming with its electric blue shine. She scoffed at me and got back up.

"You can't do anything to us. You can't stop us." She growled.

I looked to view the progress of the rest of the team. Skylar was doing just fine with Riker, however Kaz and Oliver were having some trouble.

"Oliver!" I shouted. "Use your cryoblast!"

"Good call, Chase!" He responded and blasted one at Roman.

Roman got knocked off the side of the building, but managed to transform into his black swarm and survived the (would be) deadly fall.

We each got with our teams and, before our very eyes, appeared Rodissius and the rest of his children.

All ten of them.

Unexpectedly, they were all teenagers, with fire, ice, rage and reprisal in their eyes, gleaming like a sunset on a body of water.

"Well," Rodissius laughed. "Look who's outnumbered now."

We all scowled at him.

"There's nothing you can do." Rodissius said, with an air of revenge-seeking in his tone.

Then, they all reached out to each other and grabbed each other's hands.

We all watched in horror as they became one immense black swarm.

"How did Rodissius get his powers back?" Oliver shouted.

"Let's worry about the swarm right now, Oliver!" Skylar shouted back.

I formed my laser bo again, while Bree formed her proton ring.

Skylar activated her Plasma Blast, Kaz, his pryokinesis, with Oliver activating his cryoblast.

The swarm began to surround them as Roman and Riker did on our first night together in the penthouse.

Then, we all striked the swarm at the same time, using our various abilities.

The swarm fizzled out and fell into a small pile of dust on the balcony.

I was the first to investigate the former black swarm. Since our suits have gloves, I removed a small amount from the pile.

"They're gone. We completed our mission." I said.

"What do we do with the dust?" Bree asked.

I stood up. "I guess we should burn it."

They all nodded and we each took a portion of the pile and placed it into the fireplace that Kaz lit up before we began the process of removing the former shape-shifters from the balcony.

 _End Of Flashback..._

It feels so long ago.

But, of course, we had a long year.

Anyway, Skylar, Kaz and Oliver are anxiously awaiting our arrival. We told them we had a surprise for them, however we didn't tell them anything else.

"You guys ready to start your new adventure?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"You bet!" Lee said.

"Okay, Chase, is she always like this?" Bree asked.

"Yep." I said. "She's full of energy."

"Great." Bree said sarcastically as they entered the penthouse.

Skylar, Kaz and Oliver were on the couch, with Skylar eyeing the door the moment they entered.

"Bree!" Skylar said as she, Kaz and Oliver stood and went over to greet the other members of the Elite Force.

"Hey, Chase!" Oliver said as he gave me a hug.

"Ooh," Kaz said as he eyed Lee. "Who's this pretty little lady?"

Lee rolled her eyes. "I'm Baylee. Call me Lee." She held out her hand for Kaz to shake.

"Lee is your new member." Davenport said as Kaz shook Lee's hand and I gave Kaz a marginal death glare.

"Hello Lee, I'm Skylar. How'd you meet Mr. Davenport?" Skylar asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but," Lee began. "I went to the bionic academy and went to college afterward. Chase here recruited me in my last year of _Yale_ to clear the bionic superhuman's names and, along the way, we found out that we were half-brother and sister."

"So, are you just as boring and dull as Chase?" Kaz asked.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Chase isn't boring and dull!" Lee defended.

I'm so lucky to have her as a sister.

"So, what are you like?" Oliver asked.

"I'll just let you find that out for yourself." Lee said with a wink.

"Okay, so," Mr. Davenport began. "I assume you would like to know of your new mission?"

"Yeah." We all said in unison.

"Well, alright then." Mr. Davenport said as he lead us down to Mission Command.

Once we made the short trip down, Lee looked around in awe.

"Woah." Was all she said.

I walked over to Mr. Davenport. "You forgot that Lee doesn't know the penthouse as we do."

"You know what, I did completely forget." Mr. Davenport said. "Thank you for reminding me."

"Would you like me to give her the tour later?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He said before turning to the rest of the team.

"As you all did a great job with the shape-shifters, I have decided to assign you another mission as a Elite Force." Mr. Davenport stated. "This time, you have been given the task to defeat something living in the shadows."

Mr. Davenport walked over to one of the screens in the room. "This is surveillance footage of the subject from subway station 215."

We all watched as a bright, silver light flashed across the screen and vanished within several seconds.

"We still don't know what this is, however there have been multiple murders, where the examiner found that the victims were in perfect health. They shouldn't have died." Davenport said.

"So, is our subject corporeal, or bodiless?" Lee asked.

"We're still not sure." Davenport responded. "But, you're a _Yale_ grad, along with being bionic. I'm confident that you and the rest of the team will figure this out."

"Wait, Lee's out of college?" Oliver asked.

"Yep." I said. "Graduated just two weeks ago."

Lee blushed.

"Woah." Oliver said. "An Ivy League school, too!"

Lee nodded, gave an awkward smile, then looked at the ground.

I mouthed "sorry." Lee noticed and nodded.

"Anyway," Davenport restarted. "Any more questions?"

No one said a word.

"Okay then." Mr. Davenport said. "Good luck."

He left us all in Mission Command in total silence.


	3. Chapter 2

**There's Just Some Major Issues**

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **Chase Davenport's Video Journals #9**_

The first night in the penthouse was strange.

Or, really, the first few weeks.

Lee practically avoided Oliver and Kaz.

The team meeting was rough for her. Then, that night Kaz kept flirting with her before she eventually stood up and stormed up the stairs.

She stayed in her room (Mr. Davenport ended up having an extra room, so he gave it to Lee, as she wanted to attempt to get jobs here) all night. She didn't even come out for dinner.

The next morning, she left a note on the door, saying she went to a job interview with Centium City's _National Weather Service_ office for a open meteorologist position and that she wouldn't be back for a while.

Turns out, she came back very late. She's trying too hard to avoid the people she needs to work with. However it's not her fault that she's doing this.

Kaz and Oliver creeped her out. Kaz kept flirting with her and all Oliver wanted to do was bombard her with questions over college.

As her older brother, this had to stop for her comfort (Also, so we could get her to go on missions).

One evening, Lee crept down the stairs using her invisibility app. We all were currently on the couch, enjoying some movie that Bree insisted on renting and watching.

As I was about to doze off (the movie was painfully boring), I felt a tap on my shoulder and a whisper in my ear.

"Help me."

I stood up and claimed that I was going to bed. I then went upstairs to Lee's room and found her sitting at her desk, staring at her phone.

"What's up, Lee?" I asked as I walked over to her.

She turned to look at me. "I want to leave."

"What?" I exclaimed. "It's only been two weeks. Besides, Kaz and Oliver should leave you alone in a few weeks once they figure out what you're like."

I keeled down to whisper in her ear.

"They don't know how dark your songs are."

I stood back up to see a mischievous grin on her face.

"You're right!" She said. "Alright, I'll stay."

"Is anything else wrong?" I asked.

She sighed. "Other than the fact the people who interviewed me are taking an eternity to call back. But there really isn't anything we can do about that now."

I chuckled. "Yeah. Well, I'd better go to bed." I patted her on the back. "Good luck."

Lee smiled and laughed a bit. "Alright. Goodnight, Chase."

"Goodnight, Lee-bee." I said as I left the room and closed the door.

 _The Next Day..._

The next morning, I came down to see Lee sitting on the couch, staring at her phone again.

"Please tell me you didn't do that all night?" I said as I walked over to join her on the couch.

She smiled. "No. They said they'd call me in the following three days after my interview."

"Okay." I said and looked around. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, I don't know." She said.

I was about to suggest something before Lee's phone rang.

She gasped and grabbed the phone, then stood up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Yes, this is Baylee Adalyn Davenport." She said.

I stared up at her as she continued the discussion with the person on the phone.

"Alright, bye." She said after a few minutes.

I looked to Lee. "So? What's the verdict?"

She looked at me and smiled, tears of happiness streaming down her face. "I got the job!"

I stood up and hugged her. Then, the rest of the team came downstairs.

"Well, what's happening down here?" Skylar asked.

Lee and I broke the hug up.

"I got a job at the Centium City _National Weather Service!"_ Lee said excitedly.

"Wow, congratulations, Lee!" Oliver said.

"That's great!" Bree said. "Now, what's for breakfast?"

"Um," I said. "Let's just do eggs and toast."

"Alright." Kaz said. "You won't burn them like Skylar did."

"Okay, that was one time!" Skylar exclaimed.

Several minutes later, we had all eaten and went down to Mission Command to begin training.

Davenport had left a list of things to work on for, what we were calling, "Silver," as on the surveillance tape, the screen flashed sliver when the mysterious being passed the camera.

It was evident that Kaz, Oliver and Skylar had continued training long after we finished off the shape-shifters.

Kaz's aim was magnificent, Oliver had mastered his powers, and Skylar was, well, Skylar.

Bree, Lee and I were also doing pretty well for ourselves all throughout training, as we had to stay on top of things while we were hiding from the government.

Once we completed training for the day, we all went upstairs to either shower, eat or check their email. Lee and Skylar checked their emails after they each had showered, while Kaz, Oliver, Bree and I showered, then grabbed something to eat.

From the kitchen table, I watched Lee and Skylar talk and laugh. I smiled a bit. At least Skylar is getting along fine with Lee. Of course, Lee would get along just fine with Kaz and Oliver, if they wouldn't hit on her or ask her questions she doesn't want to answer.

"Hey, Lee," Bree asked. "When do you begin working?"

"Um," Lee said as she scrolled through her email. "Tuesday of next week. Looks like they want to train me Wednesday."

"Alright." Bree said.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Of course, until Lee and I found ourselves on a mission.

Just us.

 _ **End Of Chase Davenport's Video Journals #9**_


	4. Chapter 3

**There's Just Some Major Issues**

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **Chase Davenport's Video Journals #10**_

Lee and I were in mission command, reading (Lee was reading a book titled, "I Hunt Killers," and I was reading "Advanced Experimental Physics") when the mission alert went off.

"Lee, that's the mission alert, we'd better suit up!" I said as we both ran to the hyperloop.

We met back in the living room, both wearing our Elite Force mission suits.

"Should we wake the others?" Lee asked.

"There's no time." I said. "There's been a sighting of Silver and we need to investigate the scene."

"Alright, let's go, then." She said as she grabbed my hand and geo-leaped us to the scene, which was downtown.

We walked around the area, ready to fight. Eventually, we just scanned the area for any traces of Silver.

"Chase, I think I found something." Lee said as she bent down and picked up a bottle that appeared to have once contained perfume.

I walked over to her and looked at the bottle.

"I'll scan it." Lee said as she activated her bionic eye.

She scanned it and gasped. "It's full of melted down lead."

I took the bottle from her and scanned it myself.

"Yep, lead." I said as I deactivated my bionic eye.

"Hmm," Lee said. "I wonder why the Silver would need melted lead. Or if he even left this, but I don't know why anyone would just leave lead in the middle of the road. Or have it on them in the first place."

"Maybe he needs lead to create his effects." I said.

Lee shrugged. "We'd better get back before the others realize we're gone."

"Alright." I said. "Hold onto that bottle. We should analyze it and keep it for evidence."

"Okay." Lee said as she locked arms with me and we appeared in the penthouse living room.

I laughed a little. "I just remembered, they don't know that you have more bionics than they have superpowers."

"Well, at least Oliver and Kaz." Lee said. "I mean, doesn't Skylar have somewhere around fifty?"

"Yeah, but she gave some up to give Bree superpowers from the same space rock that Kaz and Oliver got their powers from."

"Space rock? Like a magic witch pebble?"

I smiled. "Yeah, something like that."

Lee walked to the hyperlift. "I'm going to put the lead in mission command so we can analyze it tomorrow."

"Alright." I said. "Goodnight, Lee-bee."

She smirked. "Goodnight, Chasey."

In the blink of an eye, she was in mission command. I smiled at the ground and went upstairs to get to my capsule for the night.

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

The next day, I went downstairs to find a note next to the bottle of lead that Lee and I found.

I walked over to it and read the note.

 _Chase,_

 _I forgot to tell you all, I start work today. I should be back by two._

 _Anyway, Chase, I found some DNA samples on the bottle. I took them off the bottle and they should be in the system. I didn't have a chance to analyze them._

 _~Lee_

I went downstairs to analyze the samples. I managed to get into a government database (That we had access to, by the way) and matched the fingerprints.

My eyes widened when I saw the name.

Daniel Hutchinson.

Or, Agent Daniel.

Lee's father, and the murderer of our mother.

I ran a hand through my hair. " _But, how did he get powers?"_ I thought.

The hyperlift opened to reveal Bree, who looked ready for her training session for the day.

"Hey, Chase." She said. "Do you know where Lee is? We were going to work on my proton ring and her laser bo."

"She forgot to tell us that she started work today." I said.

Bree noticed the worried tone in my voice. "Chase, what's wrong?"

"There was a mission late last night, Lee and I went alone. We found this bottle of lead, and we brought it back to test it for fingerprints, just DNA in general." I said. "Well, I just tested it, and it turns out the Silver is Daniel, Lee's father and Marie's murderer."

Bree looked astounded. "Well, do you think he might want to capture you or Lee?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. For now, we need to figure out his motive and see how we can get him to stay in one place long enough so we can battle."

Bree looked around. "Well, can you help me out with my proton ring since you have a laser bo?"

"Yeah." I said as I activated it and walked to the training area with Bree.

Basically, Bree would throw her proton rings at my laser bo, and I would deflect them. We did this for a few hours before we went upstairs to shower and do other things.

I was on the couch when my phone went off, with a text from an unknown number.

It read:

" _If you want your little sister back, come to the corner of 86th and Robinson._

 _~Silver"_

My eyes widened.

I ran upstairs and told everyone to meet me in mission command, mission suits and all.

"Why? What happened?" Skylar asked me.

"Is it the Silver? Is he nearby?' Oliver asked.

"Where's Lee?" Kaz asked.

"What's the mission?" Bree asked.

I stood before them and pulled my phone out. "I got this text."

I then tossed the phone on the table and let them look at the message.

"We now know that the Silver is Daniel Hutchinson, Lee's father." I said.

"Well, what would he want with Lee?" Oliver asked.

I sighed. "Lee and I are not genetically engineered, contrary to popular belief. We watched our mother die last year. My father is Douglas, and her father is Daniel, as I said earlier. Lee was taken from Daniel, hours after being born by Douglas, who then implanted her with a bionic chip."

"Is that all?" Kaz asked sarcastically.

"Oh, you don't even know." Bree said.

I nodded. "He has a grudge against me because I am the son of the guy who stole his daughter, and in his mind, bionic people are criminals and should not exist."

"I wonder if he started the investigation against bionic humans." Skylar said, out of the blue.

We all looked to her for an explanation over her statement. It made sense, but needed to be explored further.

"Well, maybe Daniel just wanted his daughter back and wanted revenge on Douglas for implanting her with a bionic chip, then taking her away and ruining his family." Skylar said.

We all thought for a moment.

"Yeah." Bree said. "I think that's one of the reasons why."

"Where was Lee raised if she wasn't brought up in a basement of a egotistical billionaire, then?" Oliver asked.

"Alabama. Douglas took her to an Alabama orphanage when we were discovered, then she was adopted and loved by a family of five. Well, until they found out she was bionic. That's when she came to the academy." I explained.

We stood in silence for a moment before Bree broke it.

"Should we go get her?" Bree asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "We should at least try to get her back."

"Where did he say? 86th and Robinson?" Bree asked.

I nodded.

"Grab on. Let's go." Bree said.

 _ **A/N: "I Hunt Killers" is a real book trilogy, not just something I came up with. The trilogy is by Barry Lyga and I'm loving the series! The series revolves around a serial killer's kid, and, I'll stop there. It's super dark, so if you're into that stuff, then you'll love this series!**_

 _ **Can't stop listening to "The Phantom Of The Opera,"**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	5. Chapter 4

**There's Just Some Major Issues**

 **Chapter Four**

We made it to 86th and Robinson, which turned out to be a sketchy alley.

We all were in battle stances as we waited for the Silver to appear.

"Be careful." I said.

Then, we heard a scream.

"Chase, where did that come from?" Skylar asked.

I used my bionic hearing to track the scream.

"It came from that warehouse over there. Come on!" I said as I lead the group out of the alley.

Once we got there, I got another text from the Silver.

 _Too slow. Now, you get riddles to figure out. If you do not solve them by texting them back to me, you will never see her again._

 _First riddle:_

 _I start with a "d" and end with an "l." Countries rely on me for their stage. What am I?_

 _You have one hour to correctly answer._

 _~Silver_

Kaz made a face. "What?"

"The Demographic Transition Model." I said.

I turned to face the team. Each member was perplexed over what I had just said.

"The Demographic Transition Model, or DTM, basically explains the birth and death rate of a country. This information then places the country on a specific stage. There are four official stages, with one unofficial stage." I explained.

"Well, don't just stand there, nerd! Text that as your answer!" Kaz shouted.

I quickly typed the answer in and before I knew it, I got a response.

 _Correct. You will get the next riddle tomorrow._

 _~Silver_

 _ **A/N: So, for those who are wondering what the Demographic Transition Model is and or where I got it from, 1.) I'm taking AP Human Geography this year. It's basically geography but harder (For goodness sakes, we call corn, "maize!")since it's AP. 2.) The DTM is literally how Chase described it. If you don't believe me, then look it up.**_

" _ **Look It Up" is a great song by Ashton Shepherd,**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	6. Chapter 5

**There's Just Some Major Issues**

 **Chapter Five**

 _ **Chase Davenport's Video Journals #10**_

We returned to the penthouse, anxiously awaiting the next riddle.

The next day, I was in Mission Command, staring at my phone.

I can't believe I lost her.

Lee's _my_ little sister. _I'm_ supposed to _protect_ her. I promised Marie that I would protect her as an older brother _should._

 _Older brother._

 _I_ finally had someone who I treated with love and respect and would return the favor.

Bree and Adam did this, but only when I was either lost or dying. Or possibly dead.

If the situation didn't involve that, they would make the excuse that "nobody messed with me but them."

I'm pretty sure Bree meant this when she stood up for me against Rodissius.

They all meant well, but it rarely showed.

Now, I had someone I shared something with.

Rejection.

Lee was kicked out of her adopted parent's house after they learned she was bionic. I bet she was rejected a lot when attending _Yale._ I barely know her.

My own sister.

Of course, I was rejected by girls, my own team, and my own family.

Rejection certainly isn't something anyone wants to go through, but we all do. Some more than others, for absolutely ridiculous reasons.

For me, personally, it was for my super-smarts and height.

Rejection from groups of people and friendships were the result of this. Of course, I will never forget when Adam brought Spike out in front of Sabrina.

He just had to intervene because he liked her and didn't think I deserved a girlfriend.

I had an opportunity to show him how to treat a sibling and now, I might never see Lee again.

I sighed as I felt a tear roll down my face. I wiped it away as my phone vibrated.

It was Daniel.

I desperately read the message.

 _Riddle #2:_

 _I start with a "O" and end with an "A." All of the lakes in me are man-made. I have more than 30 Native American tribes within my borders. I am one of the four states to have all ecoregions within my borders. My highest point is 5,705. I was the 46th state to enter the union in 1907._

 _What am I?_

 _~Silver_

"Pretty sure that's Oklahoma." I said to myself.

I responded with "Oklahoma" and got this response:

 _Correct. Next riddle will be texted to you tomorrow._

 _~Silver_

After turning my phone off, I went to the weapons room and sat down on the floor. This was my quiet place when I needed to be alone.

The weapons room was rarely used and nobody would go in there without a good reason to do so, which made it the quietest room in the penthouse.

I ended up staying in Mission Command all day and almost all night, before I realized it was getting late, so I went upstairs to go to bed.

When I got back upstairs, the rest of the Elite Force was watching some show that I had no vested interest in whatsoever. I think it's one of those weird fake dating shows that everyone freaks out about while small portions of people would rather watch a heated political debate than whatever goes on in those "shows."

I tried to sneak past them, as not to get an invite to watch the show, or an invite to whatever was leftover from dinner. However, I was unsuccessful in that feat.

Bree turned to look at me. "Hey, Chase. We saved some chili for you and you can come watch _Love at First Chance_ with us, if you'd like."

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry. I just want to go to bed. Goodnight." I said as I went upstairs.

As I headed up to the boy's room to go to bed, I heard Bree say, "He's been out of it lately. I think he misses Lee."

I sniffed. Stop saying her name! Why must people say my beloved sister's name?

Some people are just too smart for their own good. I think I just slipped back into depression.

After the whole Reese thing, I was depressed. I finally found someone I had something in common with, and she turned out to be acting.

The whole team _should have_ shunned me, even if Mr. Davenport told them to stop as I cared for Douglas.

I _should have_ left the team and moved on to other things. Finishing high school, moving on to college, then making a life for myself elsewhere.

Then, maybe _we wouldn't be looking for_ her.

If it wasn't for _me._

 _Me._

I couldn't take this anymore.

I ran to the bathroom, where I searched for antidepressants I knew we had when I was getting over the whole Reese thing.

I found a bottle, took a pill out, got some water from the sink, then took the medicine.

After reading the label, the side effects listed "drowsiness" as one of the side effects.

So, with that, I turned in for the night.

 _ **A/N: About the whole "reality shows about love" thing...**_

 _ **I hate those shows. Of course, almost every girl in my school talks about those shows and I'm thinking, "I'd rather watch a political debate from 2016 than watch one of those shows."**_

 _ **And, since Elite Force ended on a cliffhanger (Still can't get over that, by the way), we really don't know what happened with Chase and the rest of the team. However, several stories have mentioned Chase feeling depressed and or getting shunned by the team because of the mishap with Reese. Poor Chase.**_

 _ **Anyway, have a good week!**_

 _ **That Harry Potter bot thing is weird,**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	7. Chapter 6

**There's Just Some Major Issues**

 **Chapter Six**

 _ **A/N: Towards the (middle? Mid-beginning?) of this chapter, there is a radio broadcast that will be italicized with quotation marks, as I did with news reports in the first book of the "Minor Issue" series.**_

The next morning, I opened my eyes to see Kaz and Oliver still sleeping in their beds as if they had stayed awake all night.

I stepped out of my capsule to check the time.

 _7:01 AM_

After doing that, I stepped back into my capsule and changed into a red sweater and jeans, with some red high tops.

I then quietly left the room, as not to disturb Kaz and Oliver.

Once I got down to the living room of the penthouse, I realized that I was the only one up.

"Good. I could use the time alone to think." I murmured to myself.

I went over to the kitchen, once I recalled that I haven't eaten anything since around noon yesterday. I made some eggs and ate them while listening to the radio.

I didn't realize nobody had used it since Lee left. All she listened to was country, and she was one of the only people in the penthouse to use the radio. So, the radio was set to a country station.

" _Every storm runs, runs out of rain,"_

" _Just like every dark night, turns into day."_

" _Every heartache, will fade away,"_

" _Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain."_

I bit my lip.

" _It's gonna set you free,"_

" _It's gonna run out of pain,"_

" _And set you free."_

A tear rolled down my face as I shook my head, jumped up and turned the radio off. I've heard that song before, it's one of Lee's favorites. I'm not even sure why I keep finding excuses to bring her back into my mind. All I need is a distraction...

Nothing.

I shook my head, turned the radio back on, only to change it to news radio, as not to bring up any thoughts of _her._

The station went over basic stuff, such as the weather, traffic, stocks and lottery numbers. Soon enough, the station began to talk about some historical weather event occurring in parts of the Midwest and southern part of the country.

I listened closely and heard a voice I recognized.

 _Daniel._

I turned the radio up, got my phone out and began to record the broadcast.

" _So, you were on interstate forty when you heard the sirens, correct?"_

" _Yeah, I'm traveling with my daughter and Highway Patrol was shutting down the interstate and forced us off the interstate. As we were exiting, I heard the sirens go off."_

" _Yes, and was that a scary experience for you and or your daughter? How old is she?"_

" _She's fifteen. She wasn't scared, she's actually from Alabama, so she's used to that stuff."_

I turned the radio down, ran over to my computer, pulled up the _Storm Prediction Center,_ and began to search for tornado reports.

There was only a few along Interstate Forty, and they were all centered in a county named "Okfuskee."

"They must be hiding out there." I murmured.

I had to get to Oklahoma. Then, suddenly, all of the riddles made sense, even though there were only two.

First off, the DTM riddle might have been telling us indirectly that they might be in a different country or planning on going to a different country.

Then, the second riddle directly discussed Oklahoma.

Then, the next riddles might have allowed us to indirectly track him using facts about their whereabouts. I imagine he sent that one out as he found a place to stay for the night.

 _Wait_ , I thought.

"Lee's GPS signal!" I said before running over to the hyperlift to get to Mission Command.

Once I got down there, I tapped on one of the cyberdesks and opened the GPS.

 _Clearview, Oklahoma._

The town appeared to be minuscule, with a population of 48.

The perfect hideout.

I ran up to the penthouse and found the rest of the team upstairs.

"Guys, I found Lee's GPS signal." I said.

Everyone turned to look at me. Bree ran over to me.

"Where is she?"

"A town called Clearview, Oklahoma with a population of 48. It's in Okfuskee County." I responded.

"Well, why are we still standing here? Let's go!" Skylar said as she super-sped out the door.

Soon enough, the team and I were in the state. We looked at our surroundings.

The town looked deserted, which made sense, as the town only had about a population of forty-eight people.

"Something tells me that she's in a warehouse." I said.

"That would make sense..." Bree said. "Okay, Skylar and I can search each building and hopefully we can find them."

"Okay." I said. "Send a message to me if you find her."

I turned to Kaz and Oliver. "Okay, while they're doing that...wait."

"What is it?" Kaz asked.

"Bree just sent me a message. They found Daniel's car." I responded.

"Where are they?" Oliver asked.

I motioned for them to follow me. "Follow me."

We then ran to the car, where Bree and Skylar were trying to memorize the license plate number and state, along with car color and brand (They would need my help to figure out the year).

"It's a _Chevy Volt,_ year 2016. Nice red." I said as I walked around the small car.

"This has to be Daniel's car." Bree said. "I mean, who's gonna have a _Chevy Volt_ in a town of 48 people?"

"True." I said. "We have to keep investigating. Oh, and try not to cause a stir. Next thing you know every single news channel will be on us like flies to honey."

Before anyone else could speak, I received a message.

" _Help me."_

I looked around.

" _It hurts...brother, help me...please. That's all I ask."_

Bree noticed something was wrong. "Chase, what's happening?"

"Lee's communicating with me through... something. I'm not sure what." I said as I looked around.

"You were able to make contact with her?" Skylar asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure if I can actually communicate with her, but I can try."

" _It hurts..."_

I focused.

And passed out.


	8. Chapter 7

**There's Just Some "Minor" Issues**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _ **Chase's Video Journals #10**_

"Chase? Kaz, help me move him and lean him against the wall over there."

Bree's voice lead me out of my unconscious state. "Chase! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine." I said, rubbing my head. "I tried to communicate with Lee, but it messed something up and I passed out. But, she's in pain. Daniel's hurting her!"

My phone buzzed.

 _Your move, "Elite Force."_

There was a picture attached of Lee's bruised and bloodied arm. I kept myself from squeaking, then bursting into tears.

" _Brother... my arm...please...help.."_

I stood up. "Come on, Lee's injured. It's our move."

The Elite Force didn't dare protest. I was willed to do something and I certainly wasn't about to pick a fight over the fact that I was possibly too weak to continue.

I allowed Bree to walk ahead of me, with everyone else behind us. We reached the door.

Bree and Skylar turned to us. "Ready?"

We all nodded and stood back to watch the girls bust the door down.

The door crashed down and we all ran in.

Bree turned to us. "We should just focus on getting Lee back for now. We can't defeat Daniel right now, we don't have a plan yet. So, Chase, do you know where Lee is?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "No. I can try to make contact with her again to see where she is."

"No. You could injure yourself." Skylar said. "She'll contact you soon, I bet."

I nodded. "Okay, so, Skylar, Kaz and Oliver, you all cover for me while I got get Lee. I'll find a different exit to avoid getting caught by Daniel. Meet me by the south door. Bree, come with me so you can super-speed Lee back to Centium City."

"Sounds good." Skylar said. "Oh, look. It's the abductor himself."

Bree and I snuck off in search of Lee while Skylar, Kaz and Oliver got ready to fight.

" _Chase, I think you're close. Please help me...I think my arm's broken."_

"We're coming, Lee-Bee." I said as Bree led me to a door.

"Is this it?" Bree asked.

"Let's see." I said.

I opened the door and found my little sister, huddled in a corner. I called Bree in before I could get a good look at her.

I was able to pick her up. She was shivering.

"Take her home." I told Bree as I placed Lee in Bree's arms.

Bree nodded. "Come back safe. And soon. She'll need medical attention."

I nodded as she sped off. The rest of the team was in an intense battle with Daniel, where I gave a signal, telling them to retreat.

Kaz and Oliver jumped up and flew off. Skylar let me on her back while I held Daniel back as we escaped.

We could have defeated him here, but that's a story for another time. It's back to Centium City for us.

 _ **End of Chase Davenport's Video Journal #10**_


	9. Chapter 8

**There's Just Some Major Issues**

 **Chapter Eight**

 _ **Chase Davenport's Video Journals #11**_

Lee is safe.

She's sick and injured, but safe and that's all that matters.

Let me take you through the last few days as we took care of a sick and injured Lee.

 _Day one_

Bree brought Lee home as we held Daniel off in Oklahoma. Bree told us that Lee had fallen asleep as she sped them back to the penthouse.

"Let me take her down to Mission Command so I can see what's wrong with her." I said as I carefully picked up my little sister and took her down to Mission Command.

I placed her on one of the cyberdesks, picked up a clipboard and began to look at my sibling's injuries.

She was starved, had a broken arm, the flu, and a broken toe.

Lee whimpered and sighed pathetically as I picked her up again and carried her back up to the living space of the penthouse and placed her back on the couch.

I had wrapped her arm and toe and, while I placed her on the couch, she began to shiver. As she began to do this, I grabbed a throw blanket and placed it over the sick Lee.

She whimpered as I began to walk back up to my room, as it was getting late and I was beat.

I, at this point, was just happy to have her back and safe. Then, I realized that I couldn't just leave her on the couch with all those windows, despite the fact that I reinforced them. Plus, the front door wasn't always reliable to keep intruders out.

So, I picked her up and carried her (Still wrapped in the blanket. Despite that, I felt her shivering violently) to her room, as there was a couch with a pull out bed.

Mr. Davenport had put sofa beds in the boy's room for my use, along with the room Bree shared with Skylar. This was so, if any of the bionic team members ever got so sick or injured they couldn't stand overnight and or if the penthouse living room was too crowded or something, we would be able to sleep and recover on a bed as opposed to a capsule. Lee got her own room, as she wanted to work while defending the city. Which really wasn't a terrible idea, especially with the extra cash coming in from that meteorologist job she got.

I thought for a minute before setting her down on an office chair, her head lolling to the side as I worked quickly to get the bed ready for her.

I managed to get the bed ready, so I picked Lee up again, and then placed her underneath a comforter I found in her closet and placed her head on a pillow.

After that, I made sure her window was locked and I locked her door on my way out of her room.

There's no way she's going back to her father.

Ever.

And that's a promise.


End file.
